galaxywarsjameslightmanmerchandisefandomcom-20200214-history
Eris
Eris is a planet in the Milky Way galaxy in Region 54-7V under Saturnian probes. The planet was known to hold a series of civil wars & huge disputes. Eris is apparently in the same star system as the planet Chiron. History Dawn of time (Pre-1000-995 B.C.) At the dawn of time, Eris formed in the Milky Way galaxy. Shortly, during the first 5 years of it's existance, Eris became a beautiful planet of nature. However, during this time, disputes between the first groups of humans was beginning. According to ancient history, the planet used to exist before the first calendar & was ruled by different human races. One dominant race that did not go into extinction formed an empire called the Vatican Empire, which had the goal to assure a global government. Erian Conflicts (995-149 B.C.) Great War of Madagascar & Africa (995-925 B.C.) Erians, finally learning about their natural environment, wanted to know who would rule the planet. However, two sides of humans didn't know about the others. On the south landmass of the planet, Erians chose Thaddeus Madagascar to lead the planet, Madagascar decided to call his kingdom the Madagascan Empire. On the north landmass of the planet, Erians chose Alexander Africa to lead the planet. Africa decided to call his kingdom, the African Empire. Both sides began moving towards the other ends of the planet, finally meeting in the middle of an area called Amazonia. Thaddeus Madagascar & Alexander Africa finally met & after refusal to turn back or surrender to the others, the two superpower leaders declared war on each other. For the next 70 years, the armys of the two generals fought, gaining & losing lines every day. Finally, the old leaders decided to call a cease fire & agreed to leave the borders where they were. The empire of the northern landmass was dubbed Africa, given the name of the first ruler, while the empire of the southern landmass was dubbed Madagascar, given the name of the first ruler. Africans wanted to earn back the territory they lost as the Madagascans ruled more than half the planet. The borders of Madagascar ended at Amazonia, which on the other end of Amazonia, laid Africa. However, despite the war's end, Africans wouldn't stop trying to restart the war & the Erian Conflicts weren't over yet. Plot to rule Madagascar (924-152 B.C.) After Madagascar died with no heir to his throne, the Sky Spirits, believed to have created Eris, chose a man named Tyrone to lead. Tyrone, fearing war with the Africans, began creating mass shipments of trading between the Amazons & the Madagascans. This however, because the World Trade Center, which controlled & regulated trade hadn't been built yet, caused a national debt to ripple throughout Madagascar. When Tyrone died, Maxwell, a young man, tryed to fix the economy, but ended up worsening it, making the fiscal cliff of Madagascar steeper. Another lord was chosen after Maxwell's death, named Lycaon. Lycaon was a vicious & savage man who ruled Madagascar unfairly. Lycaon was later cursed by an angry Amazonian, making him turn into a horrible monstrous wolf called a werewolf. The king at the time was a man named Julien, who took the throne. Julien I had a son named Julien II. The Africans continued to push the limits & the Madagascans simply shook them off, however, some events such as the Great Drowning nearly caused a war, but the current Julien refused to declare war until further investigation. By the time of Julien XII, Madagascans were at work with a low unemployment rate & the economy was at a high surplus of $20 million. However, Lord George of Africa, who'd actually been one of the few "outcasts" of the African population, believing that the Madagascans weren't evil, died of a stroke on Mount Amazon. The evil Sky Spirits of Mount Othrys then chose a young 8 year old boy, Clemson, who believed that all Madagascans were evil & needed to be swept off the face of the planet. Clemson began his attack on the Madagascan Empire by sending a team of contract killers to Madagascar to kill the next heir to the throne, Julien XIII & murder the lord Julien XII himself. Clyde, who had a lead idea of attack, attempted to sneak into the Royal Lodge, Clyde was spotted by General Cornelius Winston's security systems & Royal Security was notifyed. Clyde & Julien XII fought throughout the whole night & Clyde killed the lord, but couldn't carry out the rest of his plan. Maurice, Julien XII's young right hand man, was chosen to be lord under the Right Hand/Left Hand Man Law. Furious at the Africans, Marcus Finch, the lead delegate of the Madagascan Royal Court, insisted war on the behalf of the court. Atticus Johnson, Marcus' best friend, urged Maurice not to follow Marcus' idea & Maurice promptly waited for Julien XIII's 13th birthday to come. This decision angered the Royal Court, Julien XIII became lord about a month later after leaving to search Madagascar for the Africans responsible for his father's death. Julien was coronated & announced he wouldn't declare war on the Africans until he truly knows they mean war. The Africans provoked more & more & later, war would spark in less than a year. Second War of Madagascar & Africa (151-149 B.C.) On March 4, 151 B.C., Bart Sampson, a Saturnian, crashed a spaceship into the swamp. The crash caused a stir of activity at the nearby Fort Madagascar. Julien, believing it was African troops, sent an investigation team to the swamp to find out who it was. Meanwhile, Bart manages to escape his spacecraft, but he is unable to fix it & his spaceship's Saturnium tanks were empty. Geography Southern Hemisphere (Madagascar) The southern hemisphere consists of most of Madagascar. The Madagascan lands stretch from 2°S all the way down to 30°S, which marks the bottom of Mount Madagascar & the foothills of Mount Kilimanjaro. The geology of the land is unique with a natural waterfall, volcano, the tallest mountain on the planet. Below Kilimanjaro, down near the south pole is untamed Antarctic lands. This polar ice cap is filled with mountains, constant snow & other unseen features. Northern Hemisphere (Amazonia & Africa) The northern hemisphere consists of Amazonia & all of the land of Africa. Like the southern hemisphere, above Africa is untamed lands. There are a few empires, such as the Vatican empire, which agrees to help the Madagascans & the Chinese empire, which remains to itself. Above those empires are the freezing Arctic lands. Other end of the planet (Erian Ocean) The rest of Eris is mainly oceanic land. Beyond the eastern reaches of the Madagascan forests is a tropical beach that leads to the Erian Ocean. On the other end of the ocean is a beach that goes into a forest that is actually the western ends of the African forests. Around the middle of the Erian Ocean are some tropical islands & down at the bottom of Eris is the Antarctic lands & it's the same thing up north too. John Orenthal Winston, the son of Charlie Winston, became an explorer & he headed out to find more land, Winston created a plane called the Julien XV, in honor of the current king. Winston used newer planes to fly from the polar ice cap in the south pole to the north pole & then back to Mount Madagascar, he traveled across the Erian Ocean from the eastern end of Madagascar to the western end of Africa, almost nearly penetrating the Erian atmosphere on the curve of the planet & almost breaking into space, after the trip to the Vatican Empire, Julien XV set up the Winston Flight Program, which paid for all of his expeditions around Eris on flights. Category:Eris Category:Erian geology Category:Madagascar Category:Africa Category:Julien family Category:Julia family Category:Winston family Category:Charles family Category:Great War of Madagascar & Africa Category:Second War of Madagascar & Africa